Filter media is known in the art and is typically utilized to filter a fluid medium, such as, for example, an air intake stream, proximate, for example, an air intake port of an internal combustion engine. Accordingly, the filter media may remove foreign particulates, contaminates, and the like from entering into and subsequently upsetting or degrading the performance of the internal combustion engine.
A known filter media may include, for example, at least two or more continuous fluid flow channels that receive, for subsequent filtering, an unfiltered fluid medium. If the filter media collects, in one or more of the continuous fluid flow channels, a substantial amount of foreign particulates, contaminates, or the like, the foreign particulates, contaminates, or the like may thereby clog a portion of the filter media and significantly reduce the holding capacity of the foreign particulates, contaminates, or the like in the filter media. Additionally, there is potential for relatively larger contaminates, such as, for example, foliage, bugs, insects, or the like, that may block an end of the filter media, thereby preventing a movement of an unfiltered fluid medium through the filter. As a result, the ability to remove the foreign particulates, contaminates, or the like from the air intake stream may be significantly reduced, or, the efficiency of the internal combustion engine may be significantly reduced.
A need therefore exists for an improved filter media construction that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.